


you in five acts

by Globeblotter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Evil Queen | Regina Mills-centric, F/F, POV Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Globeblotter/pseuds/Globeblotter
Summary: regina mills: a summary in five acts





	you in five acts

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the book 'you in five acts' by una lamarche.

**you in five acts**

**i. act one**

You remember that you liked to laugh, loudly and fully, especially when your father bought you treats or made Spanish puns only you could understand. But you also remember that you don’t want to draw too much attention, so you close in yourself. 

It is difficult to go back to that unrestrained version of you, to use your body fully to express happiness, and watching Emma do it, along with Henry, makes you smile. 

 

**ii. act two**

Emma bought Henry a new video game, and you realised when you started playing it that you are unable to enjoy something when you’re learning it. Because _learning_ brings back memories of _how to sit_ and snaps of dark magic against your skin. But more importantly, it brings back the quiet desperation to never fail, to rise above the weakness. 

Then Henry beats you, easily, and now you owe them pizza for dinner, and it feels like you’ve won. 

 

**iii. act three**

You’d often dreamt up a sister, to share secrets, and to share strength. But you never thought you could have _this_ with Zelena, this talk of difficult parents, of raising your children as differently as possible, of being scared to repeat the same mistakes. 

For Robin, and for her, you help Zelena love her daughter, the way children should be loved and cherished. 

 

**iv. act four**

After the curse breaks, sex is different. Its challenging, and responsive, and a lot more vocal than you thought. 

It is difficult to dissociate sex from power and control, and sometimes, there are certain things you want, but Emma is tender and understanding. You come to like the fact that your lovemaking can start before any physical touch has even taken place. 

It’s not a need, it’s a yearning, and you understand the difference. 

 

**v. act five**

There are days when the pressure, always a little heavy on your chest, begins to build. When you want to scream and cry, but you can’t. When you feel both undeserving of love and wanting to have had more of it. These days are dark, and you feel lost. 

But then you have family dinners, and the baby is screaming, Emma is working and you look at Snow, and she understands.


End file.
